Between the raindrops: The love story continues
by justinebenard
Summary: Another fanfiction about the magical relationship between Aria and Ezra. I love them okay. Just read it.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Please review! Tell me if you like those kind of story. If I have some idea for Ezria I'll try to write some short stories like this. Thank you! I'll try to continue this story as soon as possible but I'm pretty busy with College!

It was a cold rainy day in Rosewood. Autumn has officially arrived said Aria looking Ezra who obviously preferred the warm weather of July, summer afternoon naps on his sofa with his girlfriend was his precious moment of the day. But autumn was Aria's favourite season, leaves' color changing, sweaters and hot chocolate. There was no point of spending the afternoon in Ezra's apartment. Ezra was ready to start their second black and white movie of the day; he was on a Charlie Chaplin mood. Although, Aria wasn't really excited about that, she had seen them all with her parents. She didn't have anything else to do in Iceland it's was rather writing or watching movies. ''Get up, I'm not watching any more movies until we spend at least an hour outside, the weather is beautiful come on'' she said desperately. Ezra, hesitant, accepted because of course we couldn't say no to his beautiful girlfriend. She would always win in those situations. If he had to face the cold, he would do it for her. ''I'll keep you warm'' she replied. Ezra smiled, there was no way he could be hesitant now.

It just stopped raining, the sky was grey and the temperature was fresh. Ezra was wearing the new coat that he bought with Aria the week before and she was wearing her new studded leather coat. They fit perfectly with each others. They walked holding hands and talking about anything. They could talk for hours about different subjects without even forcing it. It was natural. They stopped at this tiny coffee place in town; they wanted to spend some time alone and that's why they avoided The Brew. Aria's birthday was coming, in 10 days exactly. Since her dad was out of the state for 3 weeks, after a long talk with Ella, she decided to throw a party at the house for her 18th birthday. She was excited but a little bit nervous because it was the first time her friends and everyone she knew at school would see their former teacher in a totally different situations. Of course, a lot of people knew about them but didn't concretely see them being intimate. By cons, Hanna was pretty excited to take a shot with Fitz. ''I won't get wasted and embarrassed don't worry'' said Ezra knowing that Aria wasn't scared about that ''Ezra, I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable being judged by old students' she replied ''As long as you're with me, everything is fine. I'm not their teacher anymore and it's your birthday we will be all there for the same reason, you.'' he replied by giving her a little kiss.

The sky was more and more threatening. They quickly finished their coffee if they didn't want to get caught by the rain. Obviously, they didn't have time to get home before the rain, it was their thing. They have a certain connection with the rain and it's like their symbol. The water running down on their faces was cold, they were freezing but that didn't stop them from sharing a passionate kiss before getting home.

3B was the number. As soon as they got in, Ezra said '' Aria, you are all wet. Go take off your clothes I'll pass you some sweats and a shirt and I'll take a hot shower I'm freezing'' Aria wanted to play naughty girl on that one. ''Actually, I'm freezing too…. Mind if I join you?'' Ezra didn't mind at all, he was also hoping that she would say that. They carefully undressed each others, their cold body were covered of Goosebumps as they jump into the shower. Ezra always admires and touches Aria's body like she was an angel, the most precious thing that god has ever made. The hot water falling down on their body awoke their passions strong like fire. Every obstacle, every tear, every kiss of their relationship was turning into a burning desire for both of them. She ran her fingers down his chest as he slowly began to kiss her neck. She felt him pressed against her and he groaned into her mouth. They looked at each other's eyes filled with love. ''Never thought I could enjoy showering more than I ever did'' he laughed.

Don't forget to review I would like to have feedbacks xox. Would you like to see Aria's Birthday party? Would that be cool to read?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I am back. I know it's been a while but then I am now in vacations so I actually have time to write. I would REALLY like you guys to review my story and to tell me if you have any ideas for the story.**

Today was the day. She had been planning this party for a long time now. She has been waiting for this day for two years. Aria was becoming an adult, age didn't matter now anymore and even if it didn't matter for her it did for others. Starting on that day, her father couldn't step up against her relationship anymore because she was now independent and free. Tonight was also the first night that Ezra would actually sleep in her house which was very exciting for her. She didn't plan on drinking that much because she wanted to remember every moments of this fantastic night. She was expecting everyone to arrive around 8pm so she could have an early intimate birthday dinner with Ella and Ezra before the big party.

Aria was still in her bed but wide awake when she heard footsteps coming from the stairs. She stood up worrying about who might be in the home at this time. Mike was spending the weekend at his friend's house, even though he was coming to the party and Byron was still in California for another week. She thought it might be the horrible –A for a second until Ezra appeared in the door frame with a bouquet of a dozen of roses. She froze. ''Happy Birthday Aria!'' he said still standing there with his boyish smile. ''What are you doing here you scared the hell out of me'' she screamed. ''Well, isn't that your birthday? Or did I misunderstand everything you have seen saying for the past few weeks or should I say months?'' he merrily replied. ''Yes sorry thank you, I was just surprised to see you how did you get in?'' ''Aria, are you sure you are okay you gave me a double yesterday?'' Still processing ''Yes, I am sorry, I guess I am too excited for tonight'' She smiled and walked to him. She smelled the roses he gave her and put them on her desk to free the hands of her boyfriend as she gave him the biggest hug. Ezra hugged her stronger because didn't want to let her go. From now on their relationship was finally right in anyways it could ever be. Aria broke the hug and leaned over to give him a pleasurable kiss that they both enjoy like it was a new beginning. Between those kisses, Ezra took a breath and said ''for many years to come''. Aria didn't have time to reply before Ezra's cellphone rang. It was the bakery, the cake was ready. Ezra needed a special command for the cake because they were expecting at least 40 people to the party that night. A huge Opera Cake made of ganache, sponge cake and coffee syrup, her favorite. ''I am coming back at 3 to help you with the decorations, love you honey'' ''Thank you, Love you so much'' He gave her a last tender kiss before leaving to pick up the cake at the bakery near Hollis College.

Aria's cellphone froze once because she received too many text messages of people wishing her happy birthday and that were looking forward for her party. She went into the shower mentally preparing herself to choose the perfect outfit for tonight. She hesitated between a sexy leather skirt with a white peplum shirt that she bought at topshop during her trip to NYC with her mother or a sexy lace burgundy dress. After trying both outfits at least three times each, she decided to go bold with the sexy dress that fit perfectly with her new black high heels. She wanted to prove that she wasn't a little girl anymore. Even if the dress was sexy, it wasn't slutty, it was still sophisticated. She curled her dark brown hair. She had the look of an old Hollywood actress.

Someone rang the doorbell. She was still in the stairs when Ezra decided to come in. It was already 3. She didn't even realize it took that long to prepare herself for the night. ''Hello'' she said. ''Wow...'' A little moment of silence until he added ''I am looking for my teenager girlfriend she lives here, have you seen here maybe?'' Aria laughed at his boyfriend whose jaw had dropped ''Look at you! Beautiful young growing-up woman, Wow'' Aria descending the remained steps ''I am glad you like it, I picked it for you'' Ezra who almost dropped the cake was wearing a beautiful marine suit with one of the tie she had bought him who fit him perfectly. He picked the traditional white shirt since Aria decided to throw a formal party. It kind of reminded her of his famous teacher's look expect he wasn't wearing a vest. ''Wow yourself, you look handsome but that doesn't surprise me'' she said. Ezra started to kiss her he didn't care to taste her lipstick it always felt so good anyway. He kissed her lips then he kissed her cheeks, then he slowly kissed up and down the right side of her neck. The tip of his tongue drove her crazy and their make out became more passionate starting to generate a lot of heat in the room. Ezra interrupted the action ''Maybe we should put the cake in the fridge first; I can feel it melt from here. This room is becoming too hot'' as he winked at her. They needed to stop it because Ella could arrived one minute to another and they didn't want her to run into them doing it since Aria just convinced her to let Ezra stay at the house for the first time and it would also been so embarrassing for the three of them so she needed to controlled her sexual passion for at least another five hours. Instead, they started decorating the house for the big party. They tried to transform the house to be the pinnacle of elegance. The theme of Aria's eighteen birthdays was a vintage Hollywood glamour party. She bought all kind of Marilyn Monroe inspired decorations including feathers, boas and a huge frame of Marilyn where the photo boot was. However, she asked Hanna to take care of the music so people would actually dance in the living room that she transformed into a dance floor.

Someone knocked on the door. It was Ella who finally made her way into the house. She jumped into her daughter's arms in a second. Her eyes were filled with tears when she said ''Happy Birthday Honey, you are not my baby anymore'' ''Mom, relax I will always be there for you even if I am an adult now, you will always be the mother that I love and admire'' Ella replied wiping her tears ''I know honey, but time flies. One day, I am drawing in coloring books with you and the other day, just look at you'' When she finally came back to her senses, she apologized to Ezra for her emotional arrival and gave him a proper welcome. She realized that he made her daughter so happy, that he was the one who turned her into a very mature young woman and she was grateful for that. Even if a little part of her was still bitter about their relationship, she came to a conclusion that even though she was against it, Aria wouldn't give up on Ezra and it wouldn't change a thing. It was better to accept the fact that they were in love and together than to see the darker side of the situation. Even if Aria was a vulnerable and naïve girl two years ago, Ezra never took advantage of her and his power. He was always fair and he was there for Aria in a way that her parents couldn't have been for her with everything that was going on with the affair, Mike and the divorce.

''Are you sure you want to order a pizza tonight?'' Ella exclaimed when she was about the call ''Mom, a pizza is just fine. Don't worry, we will go to a proper restaurant, just not tonight'' Aria replied. '' Pizza is perfect'' Ezra screamed from the living room. ''We could eat mac&cheese every day and you would still be happy. You're not a reference'' Aria added joking. Ella called for the pizza. Ezra was setting the table while Aria and Ella were having a little chat in the living room. ''Thank you mom for being here, with _us_'' Aria replied with her eyes filled with joy. ''You know I will always be there for you but it's a pleasure to be with _you_ tonight. I need a fresh start with Ezra and this, a new year, is the opportunity to prove myself that you deserve the love he gives you everyday.'' She didn't have time to finish when Ezra entered the living room. He saw Aria almost crying and he was concerned. ''Did I miss something here'' ''No, I am just really happy to have you guys'' ''Group Hug!'' Ella screamed interrupting the emotional moment. Ezra's face was shocked and he just stood there because he didn't know what was happening. Ella looked at him and said ''Ah come on Ezra don't be a such a macho.'' They actually hugged in the middle of the living room and from this moment. Ezra knew he was part of something special, he was finally accepted. After two years of trying to figure out what was happening in his mind, he finally found the place he was supposed to be. Their moment was interrupted by the pizza delivery man who was at the door.

They all sat at the tables laughing. Ella telling some funny anecdotes about Aria's that made Ezra laugh. ''I heard about Pookie Bear but I didn't know you were that nutty at that age'' Ezra smiling, it was actually the first time he had fun hanging out with her family. ''Stop Mom he's going to tease me for the rest of my life'' Aria shouted half-kidding. They finished to eat it was now 7pm. Ella repeated every rules she had already told Aria about the party that she was throwing. ''1. No couples in any room, especially in dad's room . 2. If someone throws up make sure to clean the mess when it happens and send the person home. 3. Don't drink too much, be responsible 4. Respect your body and don't let any feeling girls near your boyfriend'' ''MOM stop, I get it. I am older enough to know all these things'' she replied. Ezra lost the track at _your boyfriend _it was actually the first time he had heard her say that and it sounded so well. ''Bye guys, have fun tonight'' She said opening the door to leave for the night. ''Oh and Ezra, take care of my girl'' ''I will ma'am I will don't worry, it's her birthday''. Ella left. It's was 7:15pm and the girls were supposed to arrive to less than an half hour before everyone to make sure everything was ready. After Ella left, Aria gave a tender kiss on Ezra's lips and whispered ''That was perfect'' she replied with another kiss and added ''I am so ready for that party''

The doorbell rang, who could that be?

**Guys I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review and if you have any ideas of what could happen at that party let me know! If you want A involved or anything :D Cheers! **


End file.
